


Armadillo.

by OctoberDecember



Series: Shadowhunters/Sexy One-Shots [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Is A Good Dom, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, BDSM, Bottom Magnus Bane, Comfort, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Don't Worry About It, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Consent, Insecure Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, PERHAPS I'VE GONE TOO FAR, Punishment, Safeword Fail, Safeword Use, Safewords, Spanking, Top Alec Lightwood, Why Did I Write This?, hahahaha, it's not an emotional hurt, no but like literally hurt and comfort, y'all ever heard of sub-space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 02:32:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15620580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctoberDecember/pseuds/OctoberDecember
Summary: Magnus tried his best to think with his brain and not his cock, as he slowly approached Alec’s chest. “I’m sorry.”“Are you?”“Yes.” Magnus nodded, his hands finding Alec’s shoulders. “I’m sorry, Alexander.”“Which part?”“What?”“Which part are you sorry for?” Alec’s voice had a distinct edge to it—And it sent pleasurable shivers down Magnus’ spine. “I…every…everything?”“Hmm.” Alec’s eyes seemed to darken, as they scanned over Magnus’ frame. “You embarrass me at dinner…you belittle a respectable job opportunity…”“Alexander…” Magnus averted his gaze away from Alec, not able to withstand the scrutiny of his hazel eyes. “I…”“Take off your clothes. Go and wait for me on the bed.” Alec’s phrase wasn’t a suggestion in the least, his commanding tone coming through loud and clear. “Stay on top of the sheets.”Magnus’ stomach flipped with joy—And with fear of the unknown—As he headed off towards their shared bedroom.♥♥♥ **Spanking/BDSM Basically/Magnus Gets Punished/Everyone Has A Good Time** ♥♥♥





	Armadillo.

**Author's Note:**

> come hang out with me on [Tumblr](https://octoberdecemberwrites.tumblr.com) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/OctoberDecemb12)! ♥♥♥

_“You’re being such a brat.”_

Magnus thought back on Alec’s words during dinner. Everyone else at the table took it as playful banter between boyfriends, with Izzy even offering to protect Magnus from her _mean older brother_ , and Jace loudly announcing that as Alec’s parabatai, he’d always be on his side, no matter what.

But Magnus knew that Alec’s words weren’t _playful_ at all.

They were Magnus’ favorite kind of threat, the ones so often followed by Alec ~~making love to him—~~

_Fucking him—_

In that perfect way that Magnus sometimes _craved_. Magnus had long ago figured out that his Shadowhunter had no issue with implementing a system of crime and punishment, a blueprint that was intimately familiar to Alec as a warrior raised by The Clave.

But even so, Alec was still inclined towards drawn-out arguments with Magnus, opting to approach any rough patches in their relationship with facts and figures…

Until one afternoon, Magnus had coolly suggested that Alec just _fuck him and get it over with_.

That was the first time that Magnus had ever experienced that side of Alec, a side of him that was purely driven by selfish, ravenous desire, a side that wanted to always _be right_ in their argument but also desperately wanted to be close to Magnus, so close and intense that Magnus struggled to breathe—

Magnus slightly jumped with surprise as Alec finally came through the loft’s front door. Magnus had been so lost in their delicious past, he’d forgotten all about the present.

“You…you just…” Alec deeply sighed, as he moved to wrap his arms around Magnus’ waist. “You didn’t mean anything you said at dinner, right? You were just…in a mood?”

“ _In a mood_?” Magnus snorted with a laugh, before moving Alec’s arms away from him, entirely. “Alexander, you were talking about potentially accepting a job offer in Alicante—”

“ _Potentially_. And it’s not exactly a job offer, Magnus. I would just be posted there for a year or two, and then I’d come right home—”

“Oh, so you expect me to be without you for a year—”

“No! I’d come back to visit you, whenever I could.” Alec reached out for Magnus again—

And Magnus took another step away from him. “I don’t want you to go, Alexander.”

“Magnus, you’re not even giving it a chance—”

“The answer is _no_.” Magnus crossed his arms over his chest, as he firmly shook his head. “I don’t care what position The Clave is offering you in the future. You don’t get to just _leave_ , Alexander.”

Alec brought a hand to his forehead, the frustration now evident on his face. “I’m not _just leaving_ , Magnus. Why are you pretending like you have no idea how big this could be for me? How big this could be for us?”

“I. Don’t. Care.” Magnus punctuated each of his words with a snap of his fingers, causing blue sparks to light across his fingertips.

“If you don’t care, then let me go.”

“ _Then go_.” Magnus kept a straight face, as he willed his front door open with his magic. “Have a nice time in Alicante. I’ll send you a postcard in the mail.”

Magnus was thoroughly bluffing, but when Alec actually moved towards the front door, Magnus slammed it shut with a flick of his wrist.

“Alexander!” Magnus openly whined, as he brought his hands to his sides. “Would you have really left me here alone? All because of some job offer?”

“It’s not just _some job offer_ …you’re not listening to me…” Alec tiredly rubbed his palm against his neck. “And it’s starting to really piss me off.”

Oh.

_This was so confusing._

Of course, Magnus wanted his Shadowhunter to _not_ be upset with him. If he never had to have another fight with Alexander for decades, he’d make it happen in a heartbeat. But the argument was unfortunately genuine. Magnus really didn’t want Alec to go to Alicante, even if the job offer was illustrious—

And the way Magnus’ insides responded to Alec being _upset_ were also genuine. He could feel the beginning tingles of excitement coursing through his veins.

Magnus tried his best to think with his brain and not his cock, as he slowly approached Alec’s chest. “I’m sorry.”

“Are you?”

“Yes.” Magnus nodded, his hands finding Alec’s shoulders. “I’m sorry, Alexander.”

“Which part?”

“What?”

“Which part are you sorry for?” Alec’s voice had a distinct edge to it—

And it sent pleasurable shivers down Magnus’ spine. “I…every…everything?”

“Hmm.” Alec’s eyes seemed to darken, as they scanned over Magnus’ frame. “You embarrass me at dinner…you belittle a respectable job opportunity…”

“Alexander…” Magnus averted his gaze away from Alec, not able to withstand the scrutiny of his hazel eyes. “I…”

“Take off your clothes. Go and wait for me on the bed.” Alec’s phrase wasn’t a suggestion in the least, his commanding tone coming through loud and clear. “Stay on top of the sheets.”

Magnus’ stomach flipped with joy—

And with fear of the unknown—

As he headed off towards their shared bedroom.

With a quick snap of his fingers, he was naked and waiting, quietly lying atop their bed-sheets.

Alec soon stepped into their bedroom, already naked, too. The sight of an already naked Alec caused Magnus to groan with displeasure.

He liked to be the one to undress his Shadowhunter…

But Alec already knew that…

And Magnus quickly realized that his _punishment_ had already begun.

“Turn over.” Another command from Alec, and Magnus hastily obeyed, as he turned to lie flat on his stomach.

“Don’t move.”

Magnus nodded into the bedsheets, as he felt Alec straddle him from behind, each of Alec’s knees now resting beside Magnus’ lower thighs.

Alec then slowly spread Magnus’ thighs even further apart, far enough apart that Alec could now slide the tip of his cock along Magnus’ entrance.

Magnus involuntarily twitched at the sudden contact. “I put the lube in the second drawer…since I can’t move…you’ll probably need to reach down and get it—”

“I don’t need lube.” Alec continued his actions, intentionally letting his pre-come drip onto Magnus’ hole. “I’m not going to fuck you.”

Magnus let out a perplexed grunt.

Tonight was going to be confusing, indeed.

“Then what are you—” Magnus’ question was answered before he could finish asking it, as he heard the distinct sound of Alec moaning somewhere behind him.

_What the hell?_

Alec was obviously jerking off.

Magnus could tell by Alec’s little, staggered breaths.

“Magnus…Magnus…Magnus…” Alec seemed to be making sure that his cock brushed against Magnus’ entrance with every thrust of his palm. “Just thinking about how tight you are for me…”

“You don’t have to _think_ about it. You can just _fuck_ me.” Magnus pushed his hips up towards Alec—

Only for Alec to forcefully press them back against the bed. “I thought I told you not to move.”

“But…Alexander…” Magnus pouted into the pillow below him. “Please? Please _fuck me_?”

“So cute when you’re begging for my cock.” There was a grin in Alec’s voice, although Magnus couldn’t see his expression. “I’ll keep that in mind for next time.”

“Please, Alexand—” Magnus’ second round of pleas came much too late, as he could feel Alec’s warm come spurting across his entrance.

Magnus groaned with annoyance, but at least his punishment was _over_. Hopefully, Alec would let him turn over soon, so he could finish himself off, too—

“You remember your safe word, don’t you?” Alec’s hands were sliding down Magnus’ waist, his palms landing squarely on Magnus’ ass. “I need to hear you say it for me, Magnus.”

“Armadillo.” Magnus smiled at the silliness of it, even though in their bedroom, the word has serious connotations. “I remember.”

“Good. Don’t hesitate to use it, okay? I really won’t be able to gauge how it feels for you, so you’ll have to let me know.”

Magnus nodded in agreement, even though he had no idea what he was agreeing to. At this point, he was so excited that his brain had completely left the building, and his cock was doing all the thinking for him.

But even in the case of blind agreement, Magnus  _trusted_ Alec. With his pleasure. With his safety. With his life.

And Magnus knew that whatever punishment Alec came up with, it'd be...

Well, it'd be  _perfect._

And soon, Magnus came to the full realization of what, exactly, he’d agreed to, when he felt the first slap of Alec’s hand across his ass. 

_Oh._

“Count.” Alec smoothed over the spot with his palm, as he kept his focus on Magnus’ skin.

“One.” Magnus sounded breathless, his body swirling with pain and pleasure, all at once.

There was another slap, a bit harder this time, and Magnus squirmed underneath Alec. “Two.”

By the time Alec had gotten to the fifth spank, Magnus noticed that they were steadily progressing in strength. His Shadowhunter was perfectly calculating the tempo of his strikes, and Magnus moaned at the thought of Alec using the same skill set in their bedroom that served him so well in battle.

And if Magnus was currently Alec’s sole mission, then Alec wasn’t going to stop until the mission was _complete._

Somewhere between the seventh and eight spank, Magnus had begun to grind his hips into the bed-sheet, desperate for the friction. His stinging skin was so sensitive, perfectly in sync with his currently needy cock. Magnus pushed toward the bed again—

But this time, he found himself being pulled back towards Alec’s chest, with Alec shifting his stance just enough to allow Magnus to comfortably rise to his knees.

Alec wasted no time grabbing onto Magnus’ cock, using Magnus’ own pre-come to steadily stroke his warlock’s shaft.

Magnus felt like he was going to crumble into pieces, the immense pleasure taking him by surprise—

And it was quickly met with another slap across his ass, causing him to yelp out in pain before his noises turned into pure moans.

“Alexander…I can’t…I can’t…” Magnus could feel a familiar wave building behind his skin, as he started to tremble against Alec’s frame. “If you keep going…I’ll…”

Alec’s only response came in the form of the hardest smack against Magnus’ ass that he’d felt the entire evening—

And in that same moment, Magnus was coming all over Alec’s fingers, as his orgasm ripped right through him, unable to be contained for even one more second.

When Magnus came down from his temporary high, he could still feel Alec’s hand pumping his oversensitive cock, almost like he didn’t notice or care about Magnus’ previous orgasm.

“Alexander…I came…” Magnus moaned, as the confusing sensation of pain and pleasure washed right over him. “I already came…”

“I know.” Alec curtly nodded against Magnus’ shoulder. “But we’re not done.”

Magnus cried out at another slap on his ass, seemingly in tune with Alec still tugging at his cock.

Everything felt so awful.

Everything felt so amazing.

Magnus’ mind began to drift through the sensation, like his body had reached some kind of processing limit, no longer able to distinguish between pain or pleasure, no longer caring which was which, as long as Alec Lightwood was the one providing it.

His brain fog led him through the streets of his lonely youth, the debauched years he spent in London, all day-drunk and soaked in power, his early nights in Brooklyn, unabashed and unafraid of what anyone thought of him any longer, the first time he ever laid eyes on his Shadowhunter, the thought of his Shadowhunter leaving for Alicante, the thought of his Shadowhunter promising to visit Magnus often but never quite getting around to it, the thought of his Shadowhunter being gone, gone, gone…

“Magnus.”

Magnus blinked up at the ceiling…

_The ceiling?_

Oh. It appeared that he was now in Alec’s arms, as Alec pulled him closer to his chest.

There was also a wetness on Magnus’ cheek, and he brought a hand up to his face to wipe it away…

He’d been…crying?

Magnus couldn’t remember crying. He couldn’t remember anything after he came for Alec.

“I’m sorry…Did I ruin the mood?” Magnus’ question came out nervous, while he kept his gaze focused on Alec’s. “I…didn’t…mean to…”

“You didn’t ruin the mood.” Alec held onto Magnus even tighter, as he smiled down at his warlock. “A minute or two after you first came, I asked you if you remembered the safe word.”

“I said the safe word?”

“No. You said…uh…’fuck me until I die’.” Alec grimaced, before gently running a hand through Magnus’ hair. “I stopped, because I didn’t want to actually hurt you. I never want to _actually_ hurt you…”

“I know.” Magnus proceeded to bury his still wettened face into Alec’s chest. “I’m sorry…about Alicante…I know it’s a wonderful opportunity…I just…I can’t…”

“Magnus, I don’t…I don’t think I can, either…I just…” Alec shrugged down at Magnus, as he took in a shaky breath. “Before I met you, I wouldn’t have hesitated. I would’ve jumped at the chance to do anything for The Clave. To do anything to get to the front of the line…but now…you.”

Alec closed his eyes, as he carefully chose his next words. “I can’t…do…anything…without you, Magnus. And it makes me feel so…”

“Vulnerable? Helpless? Completely at the mercy of another soul?” Magnus smirked, while he suggested ways for Alec to end his sentence.

“In love. It makes me feel so…in love.” Alec blew out a heavy breath, as he slightly shifted underneath Magnus. “I’m so stupidly in love with you, Magnus Bane. I don’t even slide a seraph blade into my boot before I come over anymore. You could just…kill me? And I think I’d…let you do it.”

“You were sliding a _seraph blade_ into your boot before you came to see me? Please tell me you stopped doing that as soon as it was clear we had feelings for each other.” Magnus frowned, before he looked up at Alec. “For Raziel’s sake, Alexander. You’ve changed the trajectory of our love story, completely. Now, I have to think about whether or not you had a _seraph blade_ behind your back the first time we—”

Alec interrupted Magnus’ thoughts with a fierce kiss, as he nearly pulled the warlock into his lap.

Magnus happily returned the favor, purposely deepening the kiss with his tongue, wanting to feel as intertwined with his Shadowhunter as was earthly possible.

Alec, unthinking, ran his hand down Magnus’ ass—

And Magnus conspicuously winced with pain.

“Sorry! Sorry! I’m so sorry.” Alec could already see the reddened skin that would soon turn into a bruise. “If you don’t want to, I’ll never do that again. I’m sorry.”

“No…I…I want to…” Magnus quietly admitted, as he rested his palms on Alec’s chest. “I like you like this, Shadowhunter. Not _all the time_ , obviously. But…I like this side of you, too. I like all sides of you, Alexander.”

“I like all sides of you, too, Magnus—”

Alec’s phone suddenly rang out, completely ruining the moment between them. Alec hesitated to answer, but Magnus magicked the phone into Alec’s palm, as he moved to lie beside him.

“Hey, Jace.” Alec nodded to himself, as he followed along with whatever Jace was saying on the other end of the line. “Yeah, I can take care of that in the morning. It’s not a problem.”

Alec nodded a few more times, before he made direct eye contact with Magnus, who was smiling at him from a few inches away. “Oh, and before you go, just one more thing, Jace. Can you find those files for me? The ones for an official rejection for a Clave position? For that position in Alicante, right. Yeah, I won’t be accepting it. No reason, really, I just decided that I’d rather stay…home.”

Magnus beamed over at Alec, before moving just close enough to plant a soft kiss on his Shadowhunter's cheek. 

**Author's Note:**

> spoilers:
> 
> —[please click here to #SaveShadowhunters](https://www.saveshadowhunters.com/social-media)
> 
> —Fun Fact: my wifi died just as I was about to upload this and tbh it was probably a sign from Raziel himself BUT I UPLOADED IT ANYWAY BECAUSE IT MAY NOT BE THE WILL OF THE ANGEL BUT **IT'S MY WILL**
> 
> —Fun Fact #2: did you know that the safe-word is "armadillo" and the safe-word is NOT "fuck me until I die"??? these are important things to remember for a fun bedroom experience!!!
> 
> —"what happened with Magnus" SUB-SPACE! IT'S A REAL THING! CRYING HAPPENS SOMETIMES! It's pretty interesting, y'all should Google around for a bit (but basically he just hella zoned out due to too much pleasure/pain and at a certain point your brain will try to help out in that department by like...taking you out of your body L O L) 
> 
> —"AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE WRITING/UPDATING OTHER FICS WHY DID YOU UPLOAD THIS HOW DID YOU FIND THE TIME"
> 
> [this is my honest response](https://media.giphy.com/media/ixmls2ZzYD4iI/giphy.gif)


End file.
